Svensk sommar
by Eist-il
Summary: Familjen Weasley - på semester - ett nytt äventyr! De möter upp en ung flicka och namnet Dumbledore lurar mystiskt i bakgrunden - ett hemmligt vapen och smärtsamma minnen... och gammla fiender. Sommar, kärlek och rädsla
1. Svensk semmester!

Okej... det här är min absolut FÖRSTA fanfic... innan har jag bara skrivit längre berättelser, sådana som blivit så långa att jag inte orkar fortsätta dem... rekordet är 280 a4 rodnar jaja, var snälla mot mig nu ;) och jag hoppas på _en del _kommentarer...

**

* * *

Kapittel 1 **

Ett stormigt gräl hördes över nejden, folk utanför hade stannat och tittat på det rangliga huset (om de kunnat se det) men som det nu var så kunde endast trädgårdstomtarna tala om att det var hemma hos familjen Weasley som det bråkades och stod i.

Familjen Weasleys kök som ju var ett väldigt normalt kök (ur trollkarlar och häxors sett att se på saken) var för tillfället centralpunkt för grälet. Mrs Weasley stod vid spisen, iförd sitt rutiga förkläde.

På bordet satt Ron (trotts att han mamma hundra gånger talat om för honom att han INTE fick sitta på bordet) och i varsin stol satt tvillingarna – Fred och George – de båda satt och fyllde i en blankett över nödvändiga ingredienser som de skulle behöva till sina nya buskolor och andra påfund.

"Men mamma! Kan jag inte få bo hos Hermione då? De har ett gästrum och jag kan..".

"Slut diskuterat Ronald Weasley!" Väste mrs Weasley samtidigt som hon med en irriterad knyckning på handleden hällde i lite salt i den kokande grytan som de skulle ha till middag.

Anledningen till deras gräl var att en semester planerades, Ron hade flutit perfekt in i rollen som motspänstig tonåring – han ville INTE spendera två hela veckor med sin familj... speciellt inte då han genom att vara med dem missade två quiditch matcher med sitt favorit lag.

Fred och George skrattade åt sin yngre bror, de å sin sida hade ingen anledning att vara oroliga för att bli med dragna på någon fåning familjesemester – herre gud, de hade ju sitt företag att sköta!

"Skratta lagom" sade mrs Weasley farligt och spände ögonen i tvillingarna: "ni ska minsann också med!"

"VA!?" Utropade Fred och George i en mun: "Vi har ju en hel butik att sköta!"

"Ta ledigt i två veckor då, ni ska med!" Fräste mrs Weasley: "Jag lämnar er inte ensamma i huset under de här omständigheterna som råder! Med Ni-Vet-Vem sökandes efter alla som är trogna Dumbeldore"

"Vi är faktiskt inte två år längre!" Protesterade Fred ljudligt.

"Nej – vi var myndiga för ett år sedan – minns du? Vi fyllde ju för sjutton nitton för bara tre veckor sedan!" muttrade George surmulet och försökte att inte bry sig om Rons skadeglada min.

"Ni följer med – där med basta!" Sa mrs Weasley och slevade irriterat upp köttgrytan i respektive familjemedlems tallrik: jag vill inte att ni är här ensamma d Ni-vet-vem är starkare och farligare än någonsin – jag vill att hela familjen är samlad om det skulle hända något."

"Då kan vi ju lika gärna flytta in på Dumbeldores kontor d" muttrade George: "eller varför inte göra som förra året och bo i Ordens högkvarter?"

"Nu har jag fått nog av den här diskussionen" sade mrs Weasley: "alla som bor under mitt tak ska med."

"Trädgårdstomtarna också?" sade Fred lågt: "och spöket på vinden?"

"Förlåt?" Sade mrs Weasley farligt.

"Åh inget" sa Fred ironiskt: "jag bara undrade vart vi skulle ta vägen – för på dig låter det som om vi inte ens kommer att stanna kvar i England."  
  
Det blev tyst ett tag, mrs Weasley hade tydligen inte tänkt svara på det, kanske visste hon inte ens själv vart de skulle ta vägen ännu, eller så visste hon men inte ville säga av någon annan anledning. Alla fyra i rummet föll in i egna tankar ett tag, sedan lyste Ron upp och sa:

"Mamma! Kan vi inte åka till U.S.A.? Hermione var där för någon månad sedan – det verkar så HÄFTIGT!"

"Eller Italien!" Skrek Ginny som nyss kommit nedtassande från övervåningen, hon hade nyligen tagit ett bad för hennes hår var vått och hon gick omkring i sin fyra år gamla och något för korta morgonrock: Jag skulle älska att få åka till Italien."

"Äh, U.S.A. – Italien?" Fnös George: "jag skulle tycka det vore coolt att åka till Australien – jag har hört om en ny sorts förbannelse som Aboriginerna upptäckt."

"Åh! Australien? Förbannelser?" Sade Fred och himlade med ögonen: "Jag skulle vilja åka till det nya centret för skämtartiklar som öppnat i Japan."

"Nej vet ni vad!" Fräste mrs Weasley: "tror ni att jag och er far är gjorda av pengar?"

"Nej men..." sa Fred.

En genant tystnad lade sig över köket, mrs Weasley ställde fram deras tallrikar på bordet, det fanns plats för nio personer, men det var endast dukat för sex stycken. Bill och Charlie hjälpte (på varsin front) orden med olika uppdrag – hemliga uppdrag – ingen i familjen visste vart de var eller när de skulle dyka upp igen... och Percy familjens stora besvikelse hade ingen hört av på länge...

"Hallå! Nu är jag hemma!" Ropade mr Weasley då han klampade in genom dörren: "Och biljetterna med båten över till Stockholm är bokade!"

"Men så underbart, jag ringer och informerar Gudrun omedelbart!" sa mrs Weasley och kysste sin man på kinden. Men resten av familjen Weasley bara stirrade, efter ett tag utbrast Ron:

"Ska vi till Stockolm? Ligger inte det i...?"

"Sverige?" Fyllde Ginny i: "ska vi på semester till Sverige?"

"Ja hjärtat" sa mrs Weasley.

"Coolt, jag har aldrig sett stockolm" sa Fred.

"Vi ska inte till Stockholm, vi ska ut på landet" sa mrs Weasley: "frisk luft och orörd natur!"

"Underbart" sa Ron sarkastiskt: "i Sverige ska det ju vara tjugo minusgrader året om och dessutom ska det finnas isbjörnar där – KUL otroligt KUL!"

"Nej vet du vad Ron!" Fräste mrs Weasley: "enligt en SÄKER källa så ska det vara tjugotre grader varmt i Sverige just nu!"

"Säker källa" fnyste George: "hurdå säker källa?"

"Gudrun – min väninna vars morföräldrars hus vi får låna har kontakt med sin systerdotter som för tillfället bor i stugan och ska göra det under hela tiden vi är där, och hon har sagt att det är ungefär tjugotre grader varmt ute!" Sade mrs Weasly och stirrade farligt på resten av familjen.

"Jippi! Nu ska vi bli barnvakter ocks" fnös Ron och började demonstrativt äta"

* * *

Okej... så vad tycker ni? Bra/Dåligt? Snälla berätta!

och förresten... jag har redan nästa kapitell klart... moahaha får se hur deras semester blir ;P


	2. Överraskining!

Kapitel 2  
  
Alla var de inpackade i den gamla Volvon som de hyrt av en MYCKET förvånad svensk mugglare, mr Weasley hade mycket ivrigt handskats med de nya svenska mugglarsedlarna och förutom att köpa massor av svenska souvenirer så hade han köpt minst tjugo kartor över Sverige.  
  
"Förresten" sa Fred dystert medans han betraktade den svenska naturen som svischade förbi utanför fönstret: "är det ett mugglarhus vi ska bo i?"  
  
"Jajjemen" svarade mr Weasley glädjestrålande: "det ägs av tvättäkta mugglare också! Jag har ALLTID velat bo i ett mugglarhus och komma bort från magin!"  
  
"Vem vill komma bort från magin?" Frågade George surt.  
  
"Du mamma...?" Sade Ginny frågande.  
  
"Ja älskling" svarade mrs Weasley: "vad är det?"  
  
"Hur gammal är den där tjejen vi ska bo med?" Frågade Ginny och hoppades på att hon skulle vara i hennes ålder.  
  
"Jag vet inte" sade mrs Weasley: "men det är mycket viktigt att vi tar hand om henne"  
  
"Varför om man får fråga?" Sa Ron irriterat.  
  
"Det kan jag inte berätta – så fråga inte!" Sade mrs Weasley.  
  
Alla föll åter i tystnad, beskådade den svenska naturen som var (om man var på humör för att upptäcka det) mycket vacker. Det var grönt över allt och vägkanten var kantad av rödklöver, natt och dag, smultron och timotej.  
Dessutom var skogen mycket mer närvarande än hemma i England, man såg knappt några hus och de hade inte sett en affär sedan de svängde av den stora asfaltsvägen, nu knogade deras rostiga Volvo fram på en illa skött liten asfaltsväg mitt ute på den svenska landsbygden och ännu värre blev det då den förvandlades till en grusväg.  
  
Och så – sent omsider (klockan var 19:00) kom de fram till huset de skulle bo i. En ganska liten timmerstuga, omsorgsfullt skött med vita fönsterkarmar och en träfärgad dörr, på taket fanns en skorsten och tillhörande huset fanns en ganska stor veranda. När man såg sig om så upptäckte man att det även fanns en liten gäststuga och ett förråd anslutet till ett utedass.

Hela tomten var sluttande (utom en liten allmänning som låg nedanför) gräset var väl skött, ansat så det nästan liknade en golfgreen, rabatterna var pedantiskt rensade och i dem växte allt från rosor till gräslök och persilja.

På den lilla allmänningen (som inte hade lika välskött gräsmatta) fanns ett stort trädgårdsland där det odlades potatis, rödlök, rödbetor och dill. Intill trädgårdslandet fanns en liten sandlåda (till synes oanvänd) och tre gungor som gungade i vinden. Tomten var isolerad från resten av området (vilket bestod av tre små sommarhus till) runt den växte täta granar och höga tallar, samt ett rejält enbuskage, det var knappt så man förstod att det låg en tomt där när man kom gående på landsvägen.  
  
Fred och George tog sina trunkar och började konka på dem upp mot huset, de gick i förväg då resten av familjen stod och beundrade en välvuxen rosenbuske (vilket inte alls intresserade Weasley tvillingarna)  
De nådde verandan och var snart framme vid dörren, inifrån huset hördes musik, Fred (som faktiskt lyssnade på viss mugglarmusik) kände igen låten och dessutom bandet. Det var ett engelskt band vid namn Iron Maiden, dessutom var det en av hans favorit låtar som spelades, Hallowed by the name:

_I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime  
Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time  
Cos at 5 o'clock they take me to the Gallows Pole  
The sands of time for me are running low  
  
When the priest comes to read me the last rites  
I take a look through the bars at the last sights  
Of a world that has gone very wrong for me  
  
Can it be there's some sort of error  
Hard to stop the surmounting terror  
Is it really the end not some crazy dream..._  
  
Fred kunde inte hjälpa att han sjöng med, eller sjöng och sjöng, han gnolade med i takt med melodin, han rycktes bryskt ur sina funderingar av George som sparkade på honom.  
  
"Hallå! Jorden till Fred Weasley – jorden till Fred – kom in Fred!" Sa hans tvillingbror.  
  
"Va? Vad?" Frågade Fred då han väcktes ur sin trans. 

"Kan du vara snäll och knacka på någon gång? Mina armar håller på att tänjas ut till två gummiband" sade George och nickade menande åt de två trunkar med kläder och annat 'nödvändigt' som de helt enkelt INTE kunde åka utan.  
  
"Knacka? Jo just det ja! Visst!" Sa Fred och flinade fåraktigt.  
  
Fred sträckte fram en hand och knackade tre gånger, inifrån hörde man att någon sänkte musiken (vilket i och för sig var lite synd tyckte Fred) sedan hördes lätta fotsteg bakom dörren och sedan rycktes dörren upp.  
Fred och George kunde inte hjälpa att de bara stirrade på flickan som stod där inramad av dörrkarmen. Hon var kanske (med undantag av några supermodeller i olika trollkarlsmagasin) den vackraste människan de någonsin sett.  
Flickan var ungefär 14 eller 15 år, hon var väll i medellängd kanske 165 centimeter lång, hon hade en kvinnas former, utan tvivel. Men hon såg vältränad ut, midjan var slank och höfterna smärta, hennes lår var otroligt välformade för att inte tala om hennes bröst som var precis lagom, varken stora eller små. Hon hade fräknar i ansiktet och hennes blågröna ögon gnistrade som juveler, hennes mun var en rosa glad båge som log mot dem, men det mest uppseendeväckande med hennes utseende var hennes långa, gyllenbruna hår – som i skenet från lamporna såg ut som spunnet guld.  
Hon bar ett par svarta, tajta läderknickers vilka slutade en bit nedanför knäna, hon hade ett svart linne vilket tycktes vara avslitet så det visade (nästan oanständigt) mycket av magen, på linnet stod det "IRON MAIDEN" med spretande bokstäver. Kring halsen hade hon ett guldhalsband med en delfin på och samma delfin hade hon hängandes i båda öronen.  
  
"Oh... öh, hej!" Fick Fred ur sig.  
  
"Hej!" Sa den underbara varelsen på felfri engelska: "Ni måste vara Weasleys, välkomna – jag heter Maria."

* * *

Maria satt och lyssnade på musik, hon hade nyligen duschat eftersom att hon varit ute och sprungit sin vanliga en milsrunda och för att hon ville göra ett gott intryck på de som skulle bo hos henne i två veckor framåt. 

Hennes moster hade talat om för henne att familjen Weasley som de hette hade massor av barn, Maria hopades på någon i sin egen ålder... eller någon eller några killar som hälst var lite äldre, tänkte hon och log för sig själv.

På cd-spelaren byttes det just låt, från "Gangland" till "Hallowed by the name" hon satt och lyssnade på Iron Maidens tredje skiva och kanske den mest uppskattade "The number of the beast" och precis som Bruce började sjunga med sin (enligt Maria) UNDERBARA röst så knackade det på dörren.

Hon sprang fram till cd-spelaren och sänkte ljudet, sedan tog hon sig fram till dörren och blev nästan bara stående då hon tittade på de otroligt snygga unga männen som stod där utanför. Med ett flin på läpparna så tänkte hon att de här veckorna nog inte skulle bli så pjåkiga i alla fall.

Att de två männen eller var de fortfarande pojkar? Som stod utanför hennes dörr var tvillingar rådde det inget tvivel om, de var så lika att det antagligen skulle bli svårt att skilja dem åt. De var välbyggda, antagligen en följd efter all Quditch träning de fått, de var långa, antagligen 180 centimeter ungefär.  
De hade flammande rött hår vilket på den ena tvillingen nästan stod rätt upp medans det på den andra låg ganska välkammat till rätta på hans huvud. Hela deras ansikten var täckta av fräknar (vilket Maria tyckte var MYCKET snyggt) de båda hade bruna ögon djupa och på något vis fulla av lust för bus och upptåg.  
De båda hade väldigt lika kläder (vilket antagligen var meningen) den ena hade svarta jeans och den andra hade samma modell fast mer gråaktiga. De båda hade samma sorts tröja på sig, men i olika färg: den som hade gråaktiga jeans hade en grön tröja medans den andra hade en röd. Hade det inte varit för att de hade varsin bokstav på bröstet så skulle det nog vara omöjligt att skilja dem åt. Den som hade grön tröja hade ett F och den som hade röd bar ett G fastsytt på bröstet. Maria insåg att de antagligen bytte tröja då och då, vilket gjorde det så gott som omöjligt att skilja dem åt.  
  
"Oh... öh, hej!" Fick en av dem ur sig och Maria log.  
  
"Hej! Ni måste vara Weasleys, välkomna – jag heter Maria" Sa hon och log sitt mest charmiga leende.  
  
"Fred!" Sa den ena av tvillingarna (självklart han med ett F på bröstet)  
  
"George!" Sa den andra och släppte ned sina trunkar på verandan för att kunna ta i hand.  
  
"Är det bara ni som kommer? Frågade Maria undrande: "jag trodde det skulle komma massor av rödhåriga snyggingar som ni själva."  
  
"Oh... öh, nej vi är tyvärr inte de enda i familjen, de andra står och beundrar den där rosenbusken ni har" sa George och rodnade lite lätt.  
  
"Och turligt nog för oss så är vi de enda snyggingarna i den här familjen" sa den andra tvillingen Fred: "men vi hade tänkt komma hit före de andra så vi kunde få de bästa sovplatserna"  
  
"Jag förstår" sa Maria och log: "Ni kan få gästrummet här inne, jag känner mig så ensam här ibland"  
  
"Vi gör dig mer än gärna sällskap" sa Fred och log mot Maria.

"Underbart!" sa Maria och kunde inte hjälpa att hon såg uppspelt ut: "den här vägen"   
  
Maria ledde dem till det lilla gästrummet som fanns i huset, förutom det så fanns det ett duschrum med anslutande bastu, en hall, ett kök och ett matrum, samt ett sovrum till – det var där hon sov.

Tvillingarna fick det lilla sovrummet som hon och hennes bror (det gjorde ont att tänka på hennes bror) alltid sovit när det var hennes mormor och morfar som hade hand om stället – nu var de alldeles för trötta för att komma hit ut så ofta.  
I sovrummet fans en våningssäng (alltså två sängar) vilka var nybäddade med rena – friska lakan vilka luktade lantluft och rent tvättmedel. I rummet fanns även ett skrivbord och på det stod en mycket gamla dator som inte dög mycket till förutom att skriva på, eller eventuellt koppla upp sig på Internet då och då.  
  
"Hopas ni ska trivas, jag måste gå och se till att de andra kommer i ordning ocks" sa Maria och lämnade tvillingarna åt att packa upp.

* * *

Nå? dansar på tåspetsarna vad tycker ni? jag VET att det är lite trögt i början - men det kommer mer... mycket mer :) nästa kapitell kommer i en snar framtid! love yah!


	3. Sommarbad

Kapitel 3  
  
Snart var hela familjen Weasley inkvarterad, Ron och Ginny hade protesterat mycket högljutt då de fått reda på att de var tvungna att dela gäststugan med sina föräldrar. Där inne fanns det nämligen precis så många bäddar som de behövde – alltså fyra stycken, vilket innebar två våningssängar.

Gäststugan bestod av endas ett rum, inrett med ett litet bord, ett litet kylskåp och en liten spis med endast två plattor, det fanns ett litet skafferi och en gammal mikro. I rummet hade det stått en vävstol, men den var numera inpackad i förrådet, istället stod där en gammal men välskött och ren soffa med tillhörande kuddar och överkast.  
  
När allt var klart och väskorna var uppackade så samlades de i köket allihopa för att presentera sig och lära känna varandra – mest rörde det sig då om att familjen Weasley var intresserade av vem Maria var. Maria och Ginny fick som de ville då båda var 15 år fyllda, Maria i maj och Ginny i augusti. Ron var ett år äldre även om han inte fyllt 16 ännu och tvillingarna var precis som Maria gissat 19 år. Det var framåt klockan nio som Ron vågade fråga en fråga som han länge gått och tänkt på:  
  
"Maria? Eh... är du en mugglare?"  
  
"Jag?" Maria skrattade och drog fram sin svarta trollstav med silverinslag, vilken var gjord av ebenholts och en enhörnings hårstrå: "nejdå, min far är trollkarl och min mor... var häxa..."  
  
"Var?" Sade Ron frågande.  
  
"Hon är död... hon och min bror" sa Maria tyst: "mördade"  
  
"Oj! Förlåt" skyndade sig Ron att säga och rodnade.  
  
"Det gör inget... det var så länge sedan" sa Maria: "men som sagt, hela släkten på min pappas sida är trollkarlar, min mor var mugglarfödd, precis som hennes bror och syster Gudrun känner ni ju, men alla blev de häxor och trollkarlar"  
  
"Jag förstår" sa Ron, fortfarande bortgjord efter att ställt frågan om Marias mor.  
  
"Nej! Nu tycker jag vi tar lite te allihopa, någon utom jag som vill ha?" Sa Maria och reste sig från sin plats för att kunna gå fram till diskbänken.  
  
"Det vore mycket gott kära du" sa mrs Weasley.  
  
Maria kokade te i den elektriska vattenkokaren och mr Weasley var hela tiden på henne med tjogvis av frågor om mugglarsaker, allt från hur elektricitet fungerade till vad en radio var för något, de flesta av frågorna hade Maria inte ens ett svar på.  
Så var tet klart, Maria dukade fram koppar och ställde även fram några bullar och lite frukt, hela tiden tycktes hon vänta på någon, vilket inte minst Weasley tvillingarna la märke till då det ende de tittade på var henne.

Och så klockan 23:00 knackade det på dörren, Maria flög upp och öppnade dörren, där utanför stod en liten tjej på kanske en 10 år. Hon var klädd i en rosa morgonrock och hade en handduk i ena handen och en shampooflaska i den andra.  
  
"Det här är min kusin Linny" sa Maria och pekade på den lilla tjejen: "hon  
är dotter till min morbror, de har också ett landställe här i området, det röda huset här mitt emot"

"Godkväll lilla vän" sa mrs Weasley: talar du engelska.  
  
"Ja d" sa Linny och bytte hand på handduken och shampooflaskan.  
  
"Vår familj på min mors sida kommer från England" sa Maria och log: "både Linny och jag talar mest engelska hemma, det är endast min far som kommer från Sverige... jag tror hela familjen flyttade till Sverige för ungefär åtta år sedan"  
  
"Jag förstår" sa mrs Weasly: "jag vet ju att Gudrun kommer från England, men hon har aldrig talat om en bror förut"  
  
"Nej..." sa Maria och såg på Linny som nickade: "nej, Gudrun och hennes bror Mark kommer inte så bra överens"  
  
"Så tråkigt" sade mrs Weasly medkännande och det syntes på henne att hon tänkte på Percy - den förlorade sonen: "det är alltid svårt när familjen splittras"  
  
"Mmm..." sa Linny och såg uttråkat på Maria som log och sa:  
  
"Nej, jag och Linny ska ner och ta ett kvällsdopp, det lovade jag henne igår"  
  
"Gör det kära barn" sa mrs Weasly: "vi håller ställningarna här, jag kan ta hand om disken"  
  
"Utmärkt" sa Maria och gick in på sitt rum, sedan kom hon ut, iförd en grön morgonrock och med en grön handduk under ena armen, innan hon gick svängde hon in i duschrummet och hämtade både shampoo, tvål och balsam: "då ses vi då, sjön ligger där nere ifall jag skulle vara borta för länge"

* * *

Maria och Linny gick på grusvägen på väg ned mot den lilla sjön vilken de kallade för baljan, gruset knastrade under hennes sandaler och Maria var borta i hennes egna tankar (för det mesta handlade de om tvillingarna).  
  
"Så, hur är ditt sällskap då?" Frågade Linny.  
  
"De är väll okej" sa Maria och försökte att inte låta för positiv.  
  
"Kom igen" sa Linny: "jag såg att du stirrade på de där tvillingarna och jag va ändå bara där i ungefär fem minuter"  
  
"Okej, okej, okej!" Sa Maria och rodnade lite: "De är för djävulskt SNYGGA!"  
  
"Jag visste det!" Skrattade Linny och sneglade mot deras favorit badbrygga som låg en bit bort från den "stora" stranden: "Försten Iiiih!"  
  
De båda flickorna sprang ut på bryggan, kastade av sig morgonrocken (de hade inga kläder under) och hoppade spritt språngande nakna ner i vattnet. Både Linny och Maria hade för vana att bada på kvällen just för att de skulle kunna bada näck, det var antagligen för att vattnet kändes lenare och för att det blev lättare att tvätta sig utan bikini. 

Och så, efter att ha tvättat sig, både hår och kroppar (för Maria var det andra gången den här dagen, men hade man lovat så hade man) så började de dyka och hoppa från bryggan, det hade både Linny och Maria tyckt om enda sedan de var små. Och så när det var dags för Marias sista dyk från bryggan som de alltid brukade säga innan de gick upp så började Linny asgarva (hon var redan i vattnet) och sedan skrek hon:  
  
"Akta Maria! TVÅ snygga killar!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! VÄLDIGT roligt Linny" sa Maria och lutade sig fram för att dyka, men Linny avbröt henne igen genom att säga:  
  
"Det är sant! Jag ljuger inte!" Linny skrattade våldsamt och hade fullt upp med att hålla sig ovanför vattnet.  
  
"Jo" sa Maria och reste sig upp och ställde sig i en utmanande pose: "men om dom är tillräckligt snygga kan dom väll få titta då!"  
  
"Duger de där Weasley tvillingarna?" Frågade Linny och det fick Maria att stirra upp mot stranden där mycket riktigt de båda tvillingarna kom gående.  
  
"Shit!" Pep Maria och dök ögonaböj ned i vattnet.  
  
Linny hade fullt upp med att hålla sig flytande, hon skrattade som en dåre och var nära att sjunka, Maria tittade argt på henne, med låg röst sa hon:  
  
"Sssh! De kan höra dig!"  
  
"So what!" Skrattade Linny: "dom har ju redan sett dig!"  
  
"Är du säker på det?" Maria bleknade märkbart samtidigt som hon såg på de båda tvillingarna vilka med en välldans fart begivit sig åt andra hållet.  
  
"Nåja, HELT säker kan jag ju inte bli" sa Linny och flinade mot henne: "deras tungor släpade inte i backen när de gick sin väg i alla fall"  
  
"Åh!" Utbrast Maria irriterat och gick upp ur vattnet.  
  
"Det är väll inte så farligt" sa Linny och flinade samtidigt som hon gick upp ur vattnet: "det är ändå så skumt ute att dom knappt kan ha sett ALLT för mycket"  
  
"Men tack så mycket!" Sa Maria sarkastiskt: "tack så hemskt mycket"  
  
De torkade sig, lindade in håret i handdukarna så det nästan såg ut som en turban och kröp ned i morgonrockarna – båda två stelfrusna.

* * *

Fred och George såg efter Maria då hon gick sin väg, Ron kastade ett misstänkt ögonkast åt deras håll så de började koncentrera sig på sitt te istället för den stängda dörren där Maria senast stod.  
  
"Arthur! Nej!" Skallade mrs Weasleys röst då mr Weasley formligen kastat sig över tv:n.  
  
"Men jag ska bara..." mr Weasleys ivriga fingrar for över tv:n och hux flux hade han lyckats slå på den.  
  
På tv:n visades en sen sändning av rapport, nyhetsuppläsaren berättade just om älgjakt (på svenska så ingen i huset förstod någonting) mr Weasley gav ifrån sig ett förskrämt läte och drog fram sin trollstav, mrs Weasley var snabbt uppe på fötterna och röt:  
  
"Arthur Weasley – du skulle bara VÅGA röra den – den – den där apparaten igen!" 

"Men... de är ju fångade där! De stackars människorna kan inte komma ut!" Protesterade mr Weasley och pekade mot tre jägare som just visade upp en död älg.

"Åh! Din fjant" sa Ron med inövade tonårsmanér: "det där är en TV Harry och Hermione berättade för mig om såna, och enligt dem så vill människorna i burken vara kvar där!"  
  
Ron reste sig upp, gick viktigt förbi sin förbluffade far som kastade arga blickar på honom för att han tydligen kunde mer om mugglare och mugglarsaker än han gjorde. Ron tryckte med ett viktigt flin på startknapen och bilden försvann med ett "zapp" mr Weasley gapade som en fåne och Ron gick viktigt tillbaka till sin plats.  
  
"Tänk inte ens på det" sa mrs Weasley då hon såg att mr Weasley med nervösa fingrar började peta på tv:n igen  
  
"Men..." protesterade mr Weasley men tystnade tvärt då hans fru kastade dolkar mot honom genom sina arga ögon.  
  
"Du skulle bara våga" fräste mrs Weasley.  
  
"Jag ska inte" sa mr Weasley och lät mycket likt ett barn som just blivit uppläxad: "men jag undrar hur de lyckades få in träden..."  
  
"Arthur!" Morrade mrs Weasley.  
  
"Vi går på en promenad" sa Fred som hade fått nog av familjegrälet som snart skulle blossa upp.  
  
"Gör det ni" sa mrs Weasley trött: "men gå inte för långt"  
  
Båda tvillingarna reste sig hastigt upp och ställde ifrån sig sina koppar på bänken innan de begav sig mot dörren, det sista de hörde innan den slog igen var:  
  
"Arthur! NEJ!"

Tvillingarna gick skyndsamt mot sjön, de undrade hur Maria kunde se ut i en bikini eller baddräkt, bara tanken på det fick dem att snabba på stegen – ingen av dem sa något om det, men båda tänkte det. 

Och så kom de fram till sjön, den var inte stor man kunde nästan ha simmat från den ena sidan till den andra. Den var kav lugn och låg likt en spegel, sjön måste ha varit väldigt grund för de växte näckrosor och vass lite varstans mitt ute i den.  
Mitt framför dem låg en "stor" badplats, den hade en brygga, en öppen gräsplätt och en sandstrand samt en flotte ungefär tjugo meter ut ifrån stranden. Men stranden var tom, det fanns inte ett spår av Maria och hennes kusin där, Weasley tvillingarna skulle just gå tillbaka då de hörde flickröster lite längre bort åt högre. De följde ljudet och kom fram till en andra mindre (om det var möjligt) badplats, vilket bestod av ett par lågt suttande klippor samt en brygga som gick rakt ut i vattnet... men det var knappast bryggan eller klipporna som fångade deras blick – det var flickan som stod på bryggan – det var Maria...  
  
"Men GUD! Hon har ju inga kläder på sig!" Viskade George hest.  
  
"Jag märkte det" viskade Fred tillbaka.  
  
I vattnet började plötsligt Marias kusin gapskratta och efter ett tag hördes ett förskrämt pip från Maria innan hon dök i vattnet igen. Fred och George vände dem genast ryggen och vandrade rakt ut i skogen, utan någon vidare plan på vart de var på väg.  
  
"Det var en syn!" Andades Fred och upptäckte att han hade hållit andan, han andades lättat ut.  
  
"Ja jäklar" sa George: "fan, jag anade att hon var het, men inte så het!"  
  
"Jag tror det här blir en underbar semester min käre bror" sa Fred och flinade.  
  
"Du har så rätt s" sa George och de började gå tillbaka mot stugan.

* * *

Vad tycks? Bra/Dåligt? Snälla låt mig veta! 


	4. Mogondopp och en oskylldig kyss

Kapitel 4  
  
Maria vaknade tidigt dagen där på, hon var trött, men det var omöjligt att somna om, utanför var det så ljust som det bara kunde bli en svensk sommar natt eller ja – natt och natt, klockan var fem på morgonen.  
Maria gick på ostadiga ben upp i köket, där kokade hon tevatten åt sig själv och efter ett tag satt hon i soffan med händerna runt tekoppen... när en kvart hade gått hade hon hällt i sig all vätska. Hon gick in i badrummet – ställde sig framför spegeln:  
  
"Jisses" mumlade Maria för sig själv: "mitt hår ser ut som ett fågelbo!"  
  
Maria tog fram en borste och började med en nästan drömlik min borsta sitt hår, hon viste att hennes hår var vackert, det var smått vågigt och i sina bästa stunder sken det likt guld eller koppar. Många sa att blont hår var det som liknade guld, men Maria ansåg att i den aspekten hade de fel – rött hår eller brunt hår var det som kunde skina som guld.  
Hon gick in i sitt rum igen, tog på sig sin bikini och drog på sig sin gröna morgonrock, tog sin handduk under armen och började gå mot dörren innan hon ångrade sig. Kanske, tänkte hon skulle jag kunna väcka tvillingarna? Kanske skulle de villja följa med mig? Maria rös av bara tanken på att gå ensam, ett men hon haft enda sedan... enda sedan - sedan den natten... hon släpte det smärtsamma minnet hon orkade inte tänka på det.

Maria gick in i tvillingarnas rum, tittade dem där de låg i varsin säng, Maria hade - efter mycket studerande lyyckats skilja dem åt. I den övre sängen låg Fred, han hade kastat av sig täcket och låg nu i bara boxer shorts, Maria skrattade lite tyst. I den undre sängen låg George, han å sin sida hade täcket uppdraget till hakan och Maria var tvungen att hålla en hand frammför munenn för att inte skratta.  
Maria lutade sig frammåt och ruskade på George, han mummlade nått i sömnen och Maria log, hon ruskade honom igen och väste:

"George!"

"Uhm... va?" Frågade han och slog upp ögonen, sedan stirrade han på henne ett tag innan han satte sig käpprak upp i sängen och slog huvudet i Freds sängbotten.

"God morgon" sa Maria och flinade.

"God morgon?" sa Fred sömndrucket från sängen ovanför, han tittade på klockradion som stod på skrivbordet: "God morgon? Klockan är ju bara_ SEX_ ju!"

"Jag hade bara tänkt höra med er om ni hade lust att följa med mig och ta ett morgondop" sa Maria.

"Gärna det" sa George och klev ur sängen.

"Speciellt om du hade tänkt ha samma badkläder som igår" sa Freds spjuveraktiga röst ifrån sängen ovanför.

"H-h-hur mycket såg ni?" Frågade Maria och bleknade märkbart.

"Fullt tillräckligt" flinade Fred.

"Han bara retas" skrattade George.

När tvillingarna hade tagit på sig sina badbyxor och fått med sig sina handdukar lämnade de huset. Maria noterade att tvillingarnas badbyxor var _exakt_ likadana, fast då såklart i olika färg, Freds var bl med limegröna ränder på sidan och Georges var lime gröna med bl ränder på sidan. Deras handdukar var likadana men också de i olika färg, Freds lime grön och Georges blå.

De nådde sjön och Marias favoritbrygga, hon klev ur sina sandaler och tog av sig sin morgonrock, sedan skulle hon kust dyka i när Freds hand slöt sig kring hennes och han skratatde när han sa:

"George, tar du benen? Så kastar vi i henne i vattnet"

"Självklart" skrattade George.

"Vänta!" Skrattade Maria: "jag är alldeles _säker_ p att det finns en lag mot det här!"

"Ååååå ETT" skrattade tvillingarna.

"Det här är förbjudet" skrattade Maria

"Ååååå TV"

"Ni kommer ångra det här" sa Maria och flinade

"Ååååå TRE!" sa tvilingarna och släppte, Maria flög två meter ut i vatnat och landade med ett ljudligt "PLUMS"

Efter henne kom tvillingarna idykandes, men när de bröt vattenytan var Maria borta, hon hade dykt ned under vattenytan och sedan hade hon simmat under den och sedan "råkat" dyka upp mitt framför Fred.

"Jasså där är du!" sa Fred och flinade: "en riktig liten fisk tycks det mig"

Maria sneglade mot George som just hade börjat simma mot flotten, utan att lägga märke till att Maria och hans bror inte följde efter, Maria såg på Fred och sedan viskade hon:

"Jag sa att ni skulle få betala för att ni slängde mig i vattnet"

Hon slutade arbeta med armarna och trampade endast vatten med fötterna, hon sträckte fram armarna och placerade en snabb kyss på Freds mun. Först såg han förvånat på henne, sedan höll han fast henne med ena armen sammtidigt som han med den andra höll i bryggans kant så de höll sig flytande.

"Jag tyckte mer det där var en belöning" viskade han tillbaka och sedan kysste han henne och nu var kyssen mer passionerad, hans tunga letade sig in i hennes munn och hon mötte honom villigt.

"Kommer ni någon gång eller?" Frågade George utifrån flotten, Maria bröt sig ur Freds omfamning och log.

"Det är kanske bäst vi simmar till honom, och..." hon tystnade

"Och nej, vi behöver inte säga något om det här" sa Fred och kysste henne igen.

De båda simmade ut till George som stod på flotten och tittade på dem, det syntes att han anade något men att han inte var helt säker, det tyckte Maria var lika bra för när det gälde tvillingarna så viste hon inte riktigt vem av dem hon igentligen ville ha.

* * *

De hade badat i nästen en timme, blöta och huttrande tog de sig upp till stugan där Maria kokade te och rostade mackor, hon ställde fram smör, ost, jordgubbsmarmelad och mjölk. Sedan satte de sig ned för att äta frukost, det var ungefär en hel timme innan de andra skulle vakna - eller i alla fall innan mrs Weasley skulle göra det.

"Maria..." sa George sammtidigt som de tog hand om disken: "skulle det finnas möjlighet att komma ut lite i den svenska naturen?"

"Längtar du efter blåbär George?" Frågade Maria och skrattade.

"Blåbär?" Frågade Fred: "vad är det?"

"Vet ni inte det?" Frågade Maria och skrattade: "herre min jesus, då måste vi ut i skogen och plocka lite"

"Då säger vi det" sa Maria: "jag ska bara fixa iordning mig"

"Det ska vi nog också göra" sa Fred och snaglade mot sina badbyxor vilket var det enda plagget de haddde på sig.

Tvillingarna klädde snabbt på sig, kammade igenom håret och borstade tänderna. De hade på sig samma sorts slitna blå jeans shorts och samam sorts t-shirt förutom att Freds var blå och Georges röd. De tog på sig samma sorts vita strumpor och sedan samma sorts blåvita nike skor, sedan satet de sig ned för att vänta på Maria som tog ytterligare tjugo minuter på sig för att bli klar, men resultatet var slåeende då både Fred och George tappade hakan.

Maria hade på sig ett par blå jeans knickers och en blåvit blus vilken var uppknuten så den slutade en decimetar ovanför naveln. Hennes hår var utläppt och välborstat, man kunde riktigt se hur varje hårstrå glödde som guld, på huvudet ahde hon en ljusblå puma keeps och påfötterna hade hon ett par korta strumpor vilka var ljusblå.

"Kom igen d" sa Maria sammtidigt som hon skrev en lapp åt mrs Weasley:

_Kära mrs Weasley  
vi har gått ut i skogen för att plocka lite blåbär  
vi borde vara tillbaka vid 11:00 ca  
frukost finns i kylskåpet   
m.v.h Maria, Fred och George_

Hon lämnade lappen på köksbordet och sedan lämnade hon tomten med tvillingarna i släptåg, hon älskade deras sällskap och en tripp i skogen - ensam - med dem var enligt hennes mening bland det bästa som kunde hända - hennes sommalov var påväg att bli MYCKET intressant... hon viste bara inte att en oskyldig skogstur kunde göra så stor skada...

* * *

Nå vad tycks? Tillräckligt bra? Jag vet att det inte tagit fart ännu... det är påväg att bli mer spännande jag lovar... hehe vilken överraskning de kommer få i skogen...


	5. Unga miss Dumbledore

Kapitel 5

Skogen var tyst såhär dags på morgonen, Maria tog ledningen och knallade ivrigt fram på stigen, men båda tvillingarna var försjunkna i tankar... ingen av dem hade någon lut att fråga frågan de båda funderade på.

"Kom igen" Sa Maria tillslut, hon vände sig om mot dem: "Fråga bara frågan så kan vi få det överstökat"

Tvillingarna såg förbluffade ut, men sedan beslutade sig George för att öppna munnen:

"Maria... varför – jag menar varför bor du inte med din far?"

"Ja, du bor här i Sverige, blir passad av din morbror och då och då omsedd av din moster... varför?" Fyllde Fred i.

"Jag kan inte bo med min far" Sa Maria och såg lite sorgsen ut: "Min far är bäraren av hemligheterna om ett mäktigt vapen, ett vapen som skulle kunna utrota ett stort antal människor..."

"Jag vet namnet på en som MYCKET gärna skulle vilja lägga vantarna på ett sådant vapen" Sa George och skakade obehagligt på sig.

"Ja" Sa Maria och såg på dem med ögon som var fyllda av smärta: "Voldemort"

De båda tvillingarna stirrade på Maria som just uttalat namnet på "Han-som-inte-får-namnas-vid-namn" de kände bara två personer till som uttalade hans namn: Harry Potter och Albus Dumbledore.

"Och så... så" Marias ansikte var en mask av smärta när hon fortsatte: "Så var det den där natten, natten då dom hittade oss... far och jag kom ut men – men – min mor och min lillebror..."

Tvillingarna stirrade på henne, osäkra på vad de skulle göra, Fred gick fram till henne och lade en tröstande hand på hennes axel innan hon fortsatte:

"De blev mördade den natten, torterade, Voldemorts smutsiga annhängare torterade dem till döds... min far förstod att de skulle komma efter honom och han svor på att inte ge ifrån sig hemligheten, det spelade ingen roll vad de gjorde mot honom" Maria drog efter andan: "Men han kunde inte ha mig så nära honom... han skickade mig hit till Sverige, än så länge har inte Voldemorts skugga lagt sig över Sverige..."

"Jag – Vi är ledsna Maria" Sa Fred och strök henne över håret.

"Var inte det... det var så länge sedan" Sa Maria och blundade: "Hallå – skulle vi plocka blåbär eller stå här och lata oss?"

Tvillingarna skrattade och de begav sig ännu djupare in i skogen, snart hade de gått länge, både korgar och magarna var fulla av de delikata små blå bären.

Det hade blivit lunchdags när Maria tyckte att de borde vända om, hon kände sig obehaglig till mods, dels för att hon var hungrig, men också för att skogen började skrämma henne. Den var alldeles för tyst, det växte inga blåbär där och hela landskapet sluttade brant uppåt mot ett berg. Hon skakade på huvudet, det var inte möjligt – hade de kommit enda...

"Vi borde gå hemåt nu killar" Sa Maria och vände på klacken – hon ville INTE upp på det där berget.

"Ta det lugnt" Sa Fred och fick fatt i hennes ena arm: "Kan vi inte bara gå upp på det där berget?"

'Nej!' Tänkte Maria panikslaget 'Du vet vad som finns på andra sidan – ni ska inte dit!'

"Jag vet inte... börjar inte ni också bli lite hungriga?" Sa hon och försökte slingra sig.

"Jag är rätt mätt efter alla de där blåbären" Skrattade Fred: "det tar inte lång tid – vi vill bara upp på toppen – det är säkert fin utsikt där ifrån"

"Men..." Sa Maria.

"Kom nu!" Skrattade Fred och drog henne vid armen: "Är du höjdrädd? Du kan få krama mig hela vägen upp om du vill!"

'Det kan väll inte vara så farligt?' Tänkte Maria och lät sig dras mot toppen: 'det kanske inte ens är rätt berg – eller hur? Och om det är det... vem bryr sig?'

Maria hade resonerat klart med sig själv, hon skrattade och slingrade sig från Freds grepp, hon tog ett språng uppåt och skrek:

"Först upp era latmaskar!"

De båda tvillingarna stämde upp i hennes skratt och sprang efter henne, Maria hade dock ett försprång och nådde toppen först. Hon drog hest efter andan, det VAR det berget, de båda tvillingarna nådde toppen samtidigt och blev stående att bara begapa synen som låg framför dem.

"Vad i hela...?" Utbrast Fred.

Uppifrån bergets top såg de en ganska skrämmande syn – framför dem låg ett gammalt slott. Det var dystert, helt svart och hade spetsiga tinnar och torn. Trädgården var gammal och död, det stod gamla statyer som var övervuxna med mossa i rad utmed den gamla stenbelagda vägen som gick upp till slottsporten.

Över gräsmattan rullade en tjock dimma och någonstans hördes ett vargtjut, men Maria hade hört historier om stället framför henne och hon betvivlade att det var en vanlig varg som tjöt.

"Oj – det var som fasen!" Flinade George och äventyrs lusten sken i hans ögon.

"Vad är det här för ett ställe Maria?" Frågade Fred.

"Ett gammalt slott, det ägs av en gammal engelsk trollkarlsfamilj har min morbror sagt" Hon drog efter andan: "Det har inte levt någon här på flera hundra år... det ska vara hemsökt"

"Ett spökslott?" Sa Fred och han smilade från öra till öra: "Vad häftigt!"

"Vi borde gå hemåt" Sa Maria bedjande: "Jag har hört historier om det här slottet, det ska finnas vampyrer... och – och varulvar"

Som för att understryka henens ord tjöt den där vargen igen, till och med tvillingarna skruvade oroligt på sig och Maria formligen skakade av skräck.

"Kan vi inte bara...?" Frågade George och började gå mot den smala stigen som ledde ned till den stora gräsmattan och slottet.

"Nej George!" Sa Maria och fick fatt i hans tröja: "Det finns förbannelser och annat som skyddar slottet från inkräktare... de som har beträtt landet har aldrig kommit tillbaka..."

"Få se nu" Sa Fred och flinade: "Varulvar, Vampyrer och andra monster, förbannelser och svart magi för att skydda slottet från inkräktare... vad låter det som för dig broder?"

"Det låter precis som om en viss engelsk trollkarlsfamilj skulle stortrivas här... en viss liten vessla också kanske?"

Maria stirrade på dem, nu ville hon verkligen hem, hon brydde sig inte om vad tvillingarna ville, hon drog sin trollstav och vände bestämt på klacken. Det var då hon hörde röster uppifrån, ett svischande ljud och sedan ett skratt ovanför, följt av en släpig röst som sade:

"Men kära någon då – är det inte familjen Weasley som är på besök? Och inkräktar på privata ägor också – jo jag tackar jag"

"Malfoy!" Utropade de båda tvillingarna samtidigt som två pojkar landade framför dem och klev av sina kvastar.

"Och Zambini" Fyllde George i efteråt, de hade båda dragit sina trollstavar och stirrade intensivt på de båda pojkarna framför dem.

Maria stirrade också, hon hade aldrig sett dem förut, men de var trollkarlar, det kunde hon tala om bara genom att titta på deras kläder och deras väldigt dyra racerkvastar.

Den ena av pojkarna hade ljust, för att inte säga silverblont hår, hans ögon var ljust grå, de påminde henne om dimma nästan. Hans hud var ljus för att inte säga blek och hans ansiktsdrag perfekta, hans kropp var lång och välbyggd, inget slarvande med träningen här inte... tänkte Maria och stirrade på honom. Han hade en svart trollkarls klädnad på sig och en svart mantel med grönt foder... 'Mitt i sommaren?' Tänkte Maria fåraktigt och stirrade på pojken ännu mer.

Den andre hade svart hår som låg perfekt tillrättalagt på hans huvud, han hade djupt blå ögon, de påminde Maria som en klar sommarhimmel. Hans hud var lite mer färgad, men knappast brun, han var i vilket fall som hälst inte blek. Den här personen hade inte heller slarvat med träningen funderade Maria och förstod sig inte på sin hjärna som faktiskt kunde studera de båda killarna... männens? Utseende i en situation dom den här.

"Som ni ser" Sa den ena pojken, han med blont hår: "Det här är Malfoys ägor så det är inte så fruktansvärt konstigt att ni ser mig och min vän Blaise här – men jag är rätt nyfiken – vad gör NI här? Och inkräktar på privat egendom?"

"Det här är Sverige ditt nöt" Fräste Maria, hon hade ingen aning om varför de båda trollkarlarna framför henne skrämde henne så: "här gäller inga sådana lagar – vi har alemanns rätt – din familj kan ha köpt hela Sverige om den har lust, andra människor har endå rätt att beträda skog och mark."

Den blonde trollkarlen stirrade irriterat på henne, sedan sa han med nonchalant röst:

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad de äckliga mugglarna har för lagar, här gäller Malfoys lagar och jag råkar vara en Malfoy och därför gäller mina lagar" Han såg på henne och hennes fortfarande höjda trollstav, han tillade sedan: "Och ingen smutsig liten smutsskalle ska komma och tala om för mig vilka lagar som gäller eller inte"

Båda tvillingarna tog ett varnande steg framåt och Marias öron var nästan lika röda som deras hår, hon tog ett djupt andetag och sedan sade hon med en röst som dröp av förakt:

"Vad får sig att tro att jag är... är mugglarfödd?"

"Kanske din brist på intellekt" Fräste den blonde.

"Då måste jag göra dig besviken" Sa Maria lågt och viftade varnande med trollstaven: "Både min mor och min far är trollkarlar"

Den svarthåriga pojken tog ett stag framåt och viskade något i den blondes öra, den blonde flinade och bugade sedan mot Maria och sade:

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt, jag är lite ohövlig ibland – mitt namn är Draco Malfoy och den tystlåtna här är min vän Blaise Zambini"

"Angenämt" Sa Maria sarkastiskt utan att presenstera sig.

"Och ditt namn?" Sade Draco tydligen irriterad över att hon inte givit sitt namn.

"Är ingen av dina affärer" Fyllde Weasley tvillingarna vilka båda började ana oråd – varför hade Draco plötsligt blivit så intresserad av Maria?

"Håll klaffen Weasley jag kan inte se hur den här vackra unga damen kan vara någon av ERA affärer"

"De är mina vänner!" Sa Maria argt och tog tag i Weasley tvillingarna: "Och nu flyttar ni på er eller så ska vi tvinga er"

Den blonde trollkarlen med givet namn Draco Malfoy tog ett hotande steg framåt och lade ett finger på Marias haka, han sade med silkeslen röst:

"Jag skulle mycket gärna vilja se dig försöka miss... men å andra sidan" Han såg på hennes hår och ansikte, sedan flinade han: "Gyllenbrunt hår, fräknar... vart har jag hört den beskrivningen förut? Ah jo – nu minns jag, min far talade om någon... en kvinna vid namn Joanna... var det? Är namnet bekant?"

Maria drog efter andan, det var henens mor han talade om... hennes döda mor... Världen snurrade obehagligt. Pusselbitarna föll på plats, hon drog efter andan, Malfoy, mörka trollkarlar tjänare till... till han... döds ätare... som viste om henens mor som...

"Oh gud" Pep hon, Malfoy flinade mot henne.

"Är namnet på något vis bekant miss?"

"Nej... nej" pep Maria och skruvade på sig.

"Jag skulle nog gi..."

Draco blev avbruten då Weasley tvillingarna bryskt hade knuffat undan honom och sedan med varsitt säkert grepp kring Marias handleder begav de sig hemåt. Ingen av dem såg det nöjda flinet på Draco Malfoys läppar, eller hörde Blaise Zambinis lågmälda kommentar:

"Är det hon?"

"Bergsäkert – far sa att vi skulle hitta henen i Sverige, men inte kunde vi väll ana att hon skulle dyka upp på vår tröskel?"

"Då kommer det bli enkelt" Skrattade Blaise och Draco stämde upp.

"Vi underrättar far om att vi har hittat henne, unga miss Dumbledore"


	6. Hemligheter avslöjade

Är ledsen för uppehållet kära vänner ;P men nu är jag tillbaka - villket fall som hälst - det här kapitlet är en aning slarvigt ihopsnört... antagligen är det en hel del som inte stämmer med det förra kapitlet - ni får ha överseende - det var svårt att få det att gå ihop.

Och NEJ! Jag äger inte någon av karaktärerna - jag leker bara lite med dem - ok?****

* * *

**Hemligheter avslöjade**

"Vad var allt det där om?" Frågade Fred samtidigt som de i hög fart löpte genom skogen.

"Dumbledore? Är ditt efternamn Dumbledore?" Flämtade George.

"Mmmm" Instämde Maria lågt.

"Men...?" Fick Fred förvånat ur sig: "Hur? Vad? När?"

"Er mor kan berätta" Fick Maria fram mellan tårarna.

De nådde huset och störtade in lagom till lunchen, mrs Weasley stod vid spisen och stekte ägg samtidigt som hon satt Ron och Ginny i arbete med grönsakerna.

"Jasså där är ni kära barn" Sade hon och log mot dem, ett leende som tyvärr inte lyckades lugna tvillingarna, de snubblade över varandra i ivern att få berätta:

"Ett slott mamma!..."

"Mitt ute i skogen!... Svart Magi!..."

"Malfoy!... Han sa..."

"Dumbledore!"

Ron och Ginny hade tittat upp från grönsakerna och mrs Weasley släppte stekspaden i stekpannan – äggen var bortglömda. Huset var tyst i några minuter, det enda som hördes var Marias tysta snyftningar och fräsandet från äggen i pannan.

"Ta om det där är ni snälla – lugnt och sansat" Sade mrs Weasley.

"Okej" Sade George och drog efter andan, sedan började tvillingarna berätta.

När Freda avslutade berättelsen var huset knäpptyst, äggen hade för länge sedan glömts bort i pannan och var nu knappt mer än svarta kol bitar. Mrs Weasley drog fram en stol till Maria och sedan sade hon med sin vanliga beordrande röst:

"Sitt"

"Ja mamma" Sade Weasley barnen lydigt, de kände ack allt för väl igen tonen i mrs Weasleys röst.

"Hur mycket vet ni om Albus Dumbledore?" Frågade mrs Weasley sina barn.

"Att han är rektor på Hogwarts" Sade Ron prövande.

"Att han är den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen" Fyllde Ginny i.

"Att han älskar godis" Sade Fred och skrattade – George stämde in.

"Att han varit gift..." Sade Maria tyst och hela rummet blev chockartat tyst.

Efter en minut i total tystnade suckade mrs Weasley och sade:

"Jag ska förklara..."

"Det är nog bäst" Muttrade Ron mörkt.

"För åtminstone femtio år sedan dök Albus upp med en ung kvinna vid sin sida... jag var inte född då så jag berättar endast vad min mor talat om för mig... hennes namn var Joanna"

"Min mor" viskade Maria tyst.

"Ja Maria" Sade Mrs Weasley: "Ingen vet vart de mött eller hur de lyckats bli kära – hur deras äktenskap över huvudtaget skulle kunna hålla... allt verkade gå bra och de två levde lyckliga. Då startade kriget och Albus var såklart djupt involverad, för att hålla sin fru säker tystade Albus ned deras äktenskap – tillslut var det ingen som viste om att han ens var gift, bara ett fåtal... din far och jag fick reda på det när vi gick med i Orden... Severus Snape visste, James och Lilly, Sirius, Remus, alla lärarna på Hogwarts såklart och..."

"Slingersvans?" Sade Ron och märkte av Marias förskräckta ansiktsuttryck att han gissat rätt.

"Just det" Svarade mrs Weasley: "Peter visste"

"Den smutsiga förrädaren" Fräste Ron och gnisslade tänderna: "Jag önskar att Harry inte stoppat Sirius och Remus då de tänkte döda honom"

"I vilket fall som hälst ett år efter att kriget avslutats och Voldemort försvunnit föddes Albus första barn – Maria och två år efter föddes hennes bror Mi..."

Mrs Weasley sneglade mot Maria som begravt huvudet i händerna och skakade av snyftningar, mrs Weasley som var en mycket moderlig kvinna förstod precis vad hon skulle säga och inte säga – och Marias brors namn var tydligen en av de få sakerna man inte fick nämna.

"Ja?" Sade Ron och tittade på sin mor.

"Och så en natt dök dödsätarna upp i Dumbledores hem, de var de som klarat sig från azkaban – de som ville hämnas sin mästares död... Maria var..."

"Jag var åtta år" Sade Maria mörkt: "Min bror var endast sex..."

"Hur som hälst – Albus var hopplöst övermannad och..."

"Jag var med honom... de hade stängt in oss i ett hörn... på golvet... gud!" Maria kved och vred sina händer krampaktigt, men när George sträckte fram en tröstande hand slog hon undan den: "På golvet låg min mor och min bror... de var... de levde fortfarande – de tvingade oss att se på då de torterade dem..."

"Albus klarade sig" Sade Mrs Weasley och tvingade på så vis Maria att sluta tala: "Och han lyckades rädda Maria, hon lämnades i Gudruns vård och blev sedan skickad hit till Sverige... Albus svor på att man aldrig skulle kunna använda hans familj mot honom och..."

"Men Maria sade något om ett hemligt vapen och..." Fred tystnade abrupt då mrs Weasley kastade honom ett mördande ögonkast – tyvärr för sent för Maria hade redan börjat tala:

"Jag ljög en aning för er... men i stort sett är det sant..." Hon drög efter andan: "Jag är vapnet"

"Hurså?" Sade George perplext.

"Joannas död tog hårt på Albus – han skulle inte klara att förlora Maria också... han älskar henen så mycket att han avstår från att kännas vid henne då det kan hålla henne vid liv..."

"Och om det händer Maria något så skulle...?"

"Skulle Albus kanske ge upp – ja" Svarade Mrs Weasley.

"Malfoys...?" Sade Fred lågt.

"Ja – de är antagligen hitsända för att få tag på Maria..." Sade mrs Weasley: "Voldemort skulle finna stort nöje i att knuffa Albus över branten"

"Då måste vi ge oss av" Sade Ron och störtade upp.

"Ja" Svarade hans mor tungt: "Det är nog dags att återförena en splittrad familj..."

Vid dessa ord tittade Maria upp, hon stirrade på mrs Weasley ett tag – sedan log hon – ett glädjestrålande leende.

* * *

Slutt... :P nåväl - ska försöka skynda mig - vill ni läsa mer så läs gärna min andra berättelse "tårar av glas" KRAMAR


End file.
